Today's the Day
by DelenaxxForever
Summary: This is an AU of what would happen when they find the cure and there's enough for every vampire who would want it. The question is, who wants it and who doesnt...
1. Prologue

_ This is and AU where they actually go get the cure and theres enough for every single vampire who would want to take it. The question is whos wants it and who doesnt... __Special thanks to Nikki for this story idea :) _**_*Delena Fluff* _**

D. POV

After all this waiting, I cant believe today's the day. The day that we finally get the cure, and that I can finally find out once and for all if Elena's feelings for me are real.

E. POV

Todays the day I can finally show Damon and everyone else that my feelings for him are real. After all this time, today's the day.

S. POV

This is it, the day where hopefully Elena realizes that all of those feeling for Damon where never real. Today's the day my sweet innocent Elena finally comes back to me.

R. POV

After all these years, centuries, even decades, todays the day I get to become human again. This is all I've for God knows how long and finally today I'm going to get my wish, today's the day.

No POV.

Everyone was so happy for this day, it seemed like every single one of them wanted it for different reason. Stefan wanted it, because he thought this was finally how he wound get his Elena back. Damon and Elena wanted it, because they thought this would finally prove Elena's true feeling. Rebecka wanted it, because she just wanted to be human again and to have a normal life.

_**In Mystic Falls...**_

C. POV

I cant believe there finally going to get the cure today. After all this time of waiting and wonding if its actually real. Everyones so happy to get the chance to be human again, but the truth is...the truth I've been ignoring this whole time is, I dont want to be human again. I'm scared I'll become the girl I was before, the one who didnt care about anyone but herself. And truth be told I like the strength I feel from being a vampire, the fearlessness I feel from it.

**_On the island..._**

Shane had taken all of them to the well where he had supposedly seen his wife's ghost years ago. What he doesnt know is that Bonnie has no intention of awakening Sylas, all she planned to do was get the cure for her friends and that was it. Little did she know...she wasnt really going to have the choice.

**So what did you guys think ? Should I keep this story going ?**


	2. The Cure

**_Okay so here goes chapter two, I hope you guys like it..._**

**On the island...**

"Alright you got all of us down here, now what" Damon said.

"Now we just need to find something out of place" Shane said. He started looking around. "Like a perfectly drawn circle" he said an amazment."This is it"

Bonnie turned to Jeremy "Are you ready for this" she asked

He nodded "You can can Bonnie" he said and gave her a small smile.

Bonnie and Jeremy stepped into the circle. Bonnie placed her arm on Jeremys tattoo.

"Your doing it, just breath. Focas on what you can do, dont be afraid of what you cant." Shane told her.

"You can do this, remember just like you taught me. You. In. Control." Jeremy whispered to her.

In the middle of Bonnie performing the spell the ground starts shaking from under them. "Its working!" Shane yelled.

Once Bonnie was done there was a passage way that seemed to have opened up.

"Can you believe that after all this time, the cures just through there" Elena said to Damon smiling. "After this we can finally be together, you and me."

"Yeah we'll see how you feel about that after you get that cure and your no longer sired to me." Damon said still worried that she might go back to Stefan.

Elena stepped forward and grabbed Damon face and ran her thumbs over his cheeks. "This cure is going to change so many things, but its not going to change the way I feel about you, I love you Damon"

He gave her a weak smile then put his arm around her and turned to follow everyone else into the passage way Bonnie created.

"Sylas" Bonnie said in a weak voice. There right in front of them, was Sylas's tomb and the cure.

"After all this time finally, I can awaken Sylas." Shane said filled with joy.

"Yeah cant let you do that, but thanks for all your help though" Damon said then he flashed over to Shane and snapped his neck.

"Damon!" Bonnie and Elena both yelled at the same time.

"Whatever it had to be done, he was never going to let us get the cure without awakening Sylas" Damon shrugged off.

Elena and Bonnie both rolled there eyes in defeat, the both secretly knew he was right and that it had to be done. Even though neither of them would even admit it.

"Here it is" Jeremey said holding up a silver box "Heres the cure" he walked over and handed it to Elena.

Elena looked over to Damon and he nobbed, silently telling her to take it. She opened up the box and there, insided and a vile with the cure, along with the spell used to make it. Elena drank the vile. She started coughing and fell to the ground. She started gasping for air.

Once she had stopped coughing Damon got down in front of her to check for something, anything that would show that the cure had worked. He listened in the hear for a heartbeat. Then he looked up at the rest of the gang in amazment.

"It work..."

**_So there it is guys, chapter 2. Let me know what you guys think :)_**


	3. I still love you

**_Okay here it is guys chapter 3. I wanna thank all of you that have shown your support so far, it means a lot_**

* * *

**_In Mystic Falls..._**

"Oh my god! It seriously worked, I mean Elena's human again?" Caroline said to Stefan through the phone.

"Yeah it worked, and there was a spell attached to it, so when we get back to Mystic Falls Bonnie's going to make more of it so theres enough for everyone" Stefan replied.

"So wait, does this mean you and Elena are back together?" Caroline said filled with hope.

**_Flashback..._**

"It worked Im really human again" Elena said filled with joy.

"Yeah it worked alright" Damon said disapointment clear in his voice, all he could think was great here comes the Im sorry but I still love Stefan.

Thats when Elena reach up and hugged him and whispered in his ear "And Im still in love with you Damon." She said with a smile then kissed his cheek.

He looked at her in complete shock, with star-struck smile on his face "I love you too Lena" Then he kissed her with everything he had.

"Wow. Brother in the room, lets keep this P-G" Jeremey said with a grossed out expresion on his face.

Normally this would be the part where Damon would have some smart comment to say back to him, but Damon couldnt even think of anything else right now except for the fact of the girl of his dreams, feeling the same way about him. He was on Cloud 9.

**_End of Flashback..._**

"No, uhm where not." Stefan said sadness clear in his voice.

"What do you mean, shes human now the sire bond should be gone" Caroline half yelled in disapointment.

"Thats just the thing the sire bond is gone, but she still loves him. To be honest I dont think it ever was the sire bond." Stefan said sounding defeated.

"So this is really it? You guys are really over." Caroline said sounding just as defeated as Stefan.

"This is it, things could never go back to the way they where for me and her. Its time for me to move on." Stefan said

"You and me both, with Tyler being gone and all" Caroline said.

"Wait what? Why is Tyler gone?" Stefan asked in confusion.

"Well the script on the sword told us that there was only one doce of the cure. What it neglected to mention was the spell attachment, so Tyler had to leave beofre Bonnies spelled wore off, and Klaus got a hold of him. Now he's god knows were." Caroline replied.

"Caroline Im so sorry, maybe its not too late, maybe you can go find him" Stefan said hopefully.

"Yeah maybe...we'll see what happens when you guys get back." Caroline said, then hung up the phone.

**_On the island..._**

Damon and Elena where walking hand in hand along the beach.

"After all this waiting, Im finally human again" Elena said filled with happiness.

"Yeah well I think I've been just a little bit longer than you have" Damon said with a laugh.

"Wait does that mean..." Elena trailed off.

"Does it mean what?" Damon asked even though he clearly knew what she meant.

"That you would consider taking the cure and becoming human?" Elena asked filled with hope.

"Im not only considering it, Im going to do it" He told her smiling.

"Oh Damon, I love you" Elena said filled with happiness, finally things where working out for them. Then she leand over and kissed him, but not before she made sure Jeremey wasnt around, so they couldnt get interupted again.

* * *

**_So there it is ch. 3 I hope you guys like it :) Let me know what you think of this chapter_**


	4. Forget Me Not

_**Okay guys here chapter 4 ! I'm really excited about this one, so be sure to let me know what you think ! And special thanks to **__**Claire **__**for the idea of this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Back in Mystic Falls...**_

"Ughh it feels so good to be back" Elena said as her and Damon walked through the door of the Salvatore house.

"I know I spent way too much money on the bed to not be sleeping, or doing other things" Damon said with his famous smirk.

"Nice try, but Im human again remember? And humans get tired" Elena said smiling.

"Okay fine, I guess letting you sleep for an hour or so wouldnt be so bad" Damon replied in an exaggerated voice.

"Oh how kind" Elena laugh before giving him at quick kiss, then heading up to their bedroom.

_**A couple hours later...**_

It had been how long since their conversation and Damon couldnt get that goofy grin off his face. He was so happy he just couldnt believe he finally got the girl.

All of a sudden he heard a scream come from up stair, it took him a second to realize that it was Elena. Damon raced up the stairs at vamp speed.

"Elena honey whats wrong" Damon ask, his voice filled with concern.

"What am I doing here in your bed ?! And why did you just call me honey !?" Elena asked completly freaked out.

Damon's face dropped, surely she had to be playing some cruel, sick joke on him, she just had to be. "Elena... what do you mean" he grabbed her hand "We're together now, you love me"

"Okay Damon seriously now is not the time, just go get Stefan, I want Stefan!" Elena said with panic in her voice.

"Elena please listen to me, you and Stefan aren't together anymore." He told her slowly hoping she would under stand.

"What the hell do you mean, me and Stefan aren't together?! Of coarse we are, we love each other." She replied as if he had completly lost his mind.

"Elena, tell me whats the last thing that you remeber?" Damon asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Ugh I dont know okay just let me see Stefan okay?" Elena said in an irritated voice.

"I'll let you see Stefan as soon as you tell me what the last thing you remember is, come on Elena think." He told her in a desparate voice.

"Okay, okay just give me a second" She told him then started thinking back. "Oh I got it! the last thing I remember is, wait that cant be right." she told him with a confused look on her face.

"What? What cant be right? Common Elena tell me" Damon said with a little hope in his voice that she might be remembering something.

"The last thing I remember is me and Matt driving off Whickery Brigde and Stefan saving Matt.." She trailed off "And then everything goes black like, like I died" Elena said in a hopless voice.

"Oh my god, we need to go see Bonnie, like now!" Damon said with an errgency in his voice.

_**At Bonnie's house...**_

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?!" Damon yelled at Bonnie.

"I mean exactly that, theres nothing that can be done. From what I can tell it seems that the cure not only fixed her from being a vampire but erased all the memories she had while she was one..." Bonnie tried to explain. "Until we figure out exactly whats going on, I dont think you, Stefan, or Rebecka should try taking it. I mean Elena was only a vampire for a couple weeks, and look at how much shes changed already, I mean shes back to thinking she loves Stefan. And the rest of you have been vampires for centuries, decades even...who knows what it would change..."

* * *

_**So there it is, chapter 4. I'm really happy with how this one turned out let me know what you guys think ! Please review :)**_


	5. Gone

_**Okay guys so heres chapter 5 ! -Xoxo T**_

* * *

_**Back at Salvatore House...**_

"What the hell do you mean you left town Stefan!" Damon yelled into the phone

"I mean I left town. We made a deal Damon and I intend to honor it." Stefan explained

"I dont think your understanding me Stefan, Elena has forgot everything up from the time of the accident" Damon explained in an irritated voice

"And I dont think your understanding me, she chose you, Damon. You should be happy" Stefan explained

"How in the hell can I be happy!? Yeah she might have choosen me but she doesnt remember that, she still thinks she loves you." Damon explained in a still irritated voice.

"I cant believe I'm saying this, but you need to help her fall in love with you again." Stefan said in a defeated voice.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that Stefan?!" Damon yelled.

"The same way as you did before, by being your usually smart ass, arrogent self" Stefan suggested. "But look I got to go my trains about to leave"

"Where are you going anyways?" Damon asked

"Well as you would say, thats for me to know you to..dot dot dot..." Stefan said in a smug voice, then hung up the phone.

"Smart ass" Damon mumbled to himself. Now he had to find a way to explain to Elena why the person she was "in love" with was gone...this should be fun he thought.

**_At the Gilbert House..._**

"What do you want Damon?" Elena asked, anwsering the door

"We need to talk, can I come in?" Damon asked

"Look Damon nows not a good time I was just on my way out to see Stefan" Elena replied

"Yeah about that...Stefan's gone Elena" Damon said in a small voice

"Very funny Damon, he wouldnt just leave me like that without telling me" Elena replied

"Elena look" he said backing her up so he was now inside the house. "You and Stefan arent together anymore okay? You guys havent been for awhile I know thats hard for you to understand, but theirs a lot you dont remember" He tried to explain.

"Yeah you and Bonnie pretty much filled me in on everything that happen, so let me see if I got this right, I died in that car crash, I became sired to you, then I fell out of love with Stefan and fell in love with you which everyone asumed was because of the sire bond, then I took some magical cure and became human again and turn out I still loved you, then I went to sleep and when I woke up it seemed the cure took away every memory I had while I was a vampire?" Elena said putting together everything that Bonnie and Damon had told her earlier at Bonnie's house.

"Yes" Damon replied hoping she was finally starting to believe him.

Elena dropped her eyes to the floor with a blank look in them "So is there anyway I can get them back...the memories" Elena asked

Damon shook his head "We dont know..but in the mean time I know what where going to you, be ready at 7:00" he said then turned to leave

"Wait!" Elena yelled after him "Where are we going?" she asked

When he we got to his car he turned to look at her "Im taking you out on a date" he replied with a smirk, then got in his car and drove off.

* * *

**_So there it is guys chapter 5 :) Next chapter will be Damon and Elena's date. The question is, will she fall for him all over again?... And is Stefan really out of the picture?..._**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_**I'm sorry but it doesnt seem like this story is that popular. So I've besided to stop writing. -T**_


	7. The Date

**_Okay so I've been getting a lot of messages lately about this story. Now I had decided to end it, because I thought it wasnt that popular but it seems like a lot of you guys really like it. So Ive decided to keep it going._**

* * *

**_At Gilbert house..._**

Elena couldnt explain it, she was strangly excited to be going out with Damon tonight. But she couldnt help feeling a little guilty, I mean she was supposed to be in love with Stefan...right? And to be honest she didnt really care all that much when she found out that he had left town I mean she should be upset...shouldnt she? But she couldnt think about that right now. She had decided to try and not over think the situation and just focas on her and Damon tonight.

She walked over to her closet to try and find something to wear. Then she realized she had been to amazed to even ask where there where going tonight. So she decided to call Damon.

**_ring...ring...click_**

"Hellooooo" Damon anwsered.

"Hey uhm I was just wondering, what should I uhm...wear tonight." She asked shyly.

"Wearing something nice" Damon said.

"Where are we gonna go" she asked out of curiousity.

"Sorry Lena but that would be a suprised" he said with what she aumed was a smirk. "See you tonight" he said then hungup before she could respond.

She walked over to her closet, he didnt really give her much to go on. So she decided on a purple strappless dress with one single black strip around the waist of the dress, and a pair of simple black heels that made her legs seem to go on forever. She paired her outfit with a pair of silver dangling earrings. She did her makeup a little darker than usual giving her eye a nice wing.

When she was done getting ready, she walked down the stairs to wait for Damon. As if like clock work at exactly 7:00 she heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door there was Damon smirking at her.

"You look amazing" Damon said in amazment, it seemed he couldnt take his eyes off of her.

"Thank you" Elena said shyly "You look pretty good yourself" she replied.

"Shall we" he asked holding out his arm for her.

She smiled and nodded then linked her arm with his and they walked to the car, were he opened up the door for her, then walked over to his side.

After for a little while she notice the _"You Are Now Leaving Mystic Falls Sign"_

"Where are we going" she asked curiously.

"That my dear Lena would be a surprise" he told her smirking

Elena huffed out of frustration, she hated surprises she just wanted to no now.

_**1 Hour Later...**_

"Where here" Damon turned to her and smiled. She looked out the window in amazment. There right is front of them was a beautiful valley with a weeping willow tree and in the tree were a million lanterns hanging from it, lighting up the entire inside of the tree under all the hanging branches. And inside the certain of branches and leaves was a table for two.

"Is this really all for us" Elena asked in amazment. All he did was smile and nod, then he took her hand and led her to there very own little paridise for two.

"I cant believe you did all of this for us" Elena said sitting down at the table.

"No, I did this all for you" he replied smiling. "I love you Elena and you might not remember loving me, but thats okay because I plan on doing everything possible for you to either remember or fall all over again" he told her, reaching across the table and grabbed her hands.

She didnt say anything, she didnt know what to say so she just did what she wanted to do. She leand across the table and kissed...

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Okay, yeah I know this chapter wasnt really that good, but I was a little rusty I hadnt wrote in awhile. Review? Follow? Favorite? :)_**


	8. Us

_**Sorry for the wait guys ! Here's chapter 8 :)**_

* * *

Damon was a little caoght off guard by the kiss, but responded quickly anyways. He didnt realize how much he missed kissing her until this very moment. But just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Elena pulled away and put her hand to her mouth.

"Did you feel that" Elena asked with shock in her voice "Its like there was ah..ah..ah spark"

All Damon could do was smile and nod. He was sp happy that Elena felt it too.

"We should probably head back" Elenaa said shyly

"Theres one more thing I want to do first" he replied "Follow me"

She got up and followed him, they started walking through some woods and Elena couldnt see a thing, including Damon. She finally saw some light so she followed it, it lead her to a beautiful lake, and there right beside the lake was a pile of Damons clothes. No he didnt she thought to herself, he would! oh who was she kicking of coarse he would.

She walked up to the lake. "Damon!" she whisped, yelled. Then she saw his head pop up in the middle of the lake.

"Yes Elena" he said with a smirk she was sure.

"What do you think your doing, what if someone sees you" she asked

"Well to anwser your first question I believe I'm going for a swim, and to anwser your second question, I'm a vampire if someone comes I will hear them a mile away. So why dont you come in and join me" he said with a smirk.

"Damon come on lets just go" she said. But he wasnt going to take no for an anwser, he slowly started swimming to her.

"Ohh come on Elena have a little fun, just come in for a little bit. I wont even look" he said and turned around and covered his eyes.

She let out an exagerated breathe, whats the worst that could happen she thought to herself. So she stripped down out of her clothes and went into the water.

But once she was in she didnt see Damon anywhere. "Damon?" she called out. Then all of a sudden something grabbed her and took her underwater.

When she came back up, she was greeted with a smirking Damon. "Ohhh I'll get your for that" she warned

"Oh really and what do you.. " he was cut off by her splashing him in the face. "You shouldnt have done that" he told her.

"haha oh haha really" she managed to get out laughing.

"Yeah" he told her, then grabbed her around the waist and took her under the water again, but this time when they came back up he still had her in his arms.

They couldnt stop laughing "OK, ok, truce" she said smiling up at him

"Truce" he agreed smiling at her. They continued stairing at each toher, its like they couldnt take their eyes off each other.

"Okay" she said and he just looked at her confused.

"Okay?" he asked

"Okay, lets try this, lets try _us_" she told him smiling.

"Really" he looked at her in complete shock. She just nodded then reacted her hand up and cupped his check and kissed him. This time was different then the first, the first one was full of passion, and urgence but this one was full of... love ?

* * *

**_So there it is, chapter 8 ! (: I hope you guys liked it! Review? Favorite? Follow?_**


End file.
